


Celebration Time

by marubang043



Series: How Gwen Stacy Lived [4]
Category: Smallville, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marubang043/pseuds/marubang043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark go to New York to thank Gwen and Peter for saving their relationship. Pure friendiliness. Peter/Gwen, Lois/Clark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Time

**Celebration Time**

_The day after Clark's confession_

Lois and Clark finished up another normal day at the Planet, writing up articles. In Clark's case, he had to leave to make the occasional save. At about 4 pm, Lois was writing up another article when she got an email from Gwen Stacy asking how things went and asking her to visit. She also gave her home address in that message. She bit her lip and decided to visit her using "the Clark Kent Express". She went up to her boyfriend and said, "How about we call it a day after I've finished this article"?

Clark was curious. "Why"? He asked.

"I promised Gwen we would visit her after we sorted things out", Lois replied.

Clark's brow furrowed, until he remembered, "Oh right". Spiderman's girlfriend". He replied.

"You owe her big time. I was going to take that job in Africa, you know", Lois replied.

"What'd she say"? Clark asked.

"Nuh-uh. That's between us girls. There, the article's finished! Now, chop-chop, Smallville! We don't have all day! Lois replied.

"Where are we meeting her"? Clark asked.

"Her house", Lois replied

Clark shook his head at his girlfriend's antics, took her by the hand and proceeded to walk out of the building to "visit" Gwen.

_Meanwhile with Peter and Gwen_

Gwen was getting antsy because she hadn't gotten a response to her email. _What if things didn't pan out?_ She thought glumly.

Her boyfriend noticed her mood and asked, "What's up? You're not as cheerful as you usually are".

"I'm just worried about Lois and Clark", Gwen replied. "What if things didn't work out"?

"I'm sure they did", Peter replied.

"How do you know"? Gwen asked.

"Cuz you're awesome and know what to say", Peter replied.

At this, Gwen smiled and proceeded to press her lips to his when he doorbell rang.

"Gwen"! Could you get the door"? Her mom asked.

"On it, mom"! Gwen replied. _I wonder who it could be._ As she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"Well, if this is a bad time, we can come back another day", Lois quipped.

"Lois, I think she's in shock because you surprised her", Clark quipped. "You practically blow right into people's lives".

"Shut up, Smallville. Wipe that smug grin off your face! For the record, she inserted herself into my life"!

At the commotion, Mrs. Stacy and Peter walked to the door. "Hi", Mrs. Stacy said. "Who are you"?

"Yeah", Peter replied. "Who are you"? _I know that's Clark, but that's the girl he's in love with? Way to go Gwen, you just ushered the end of the world._

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet", Lois replied, shaking hands with Mrs. Stacy and Peter.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet", Clark replied, also shaking hands with Mrs. Stacy and Peter.

"What do you guys want"? Mrs. Stacy asked, suspicious. _Do they know Peter's secret? Do they know Gwen's affiliation with Spiderman?_

"Yeah, we just came by to thank Mrs. Stacy for helping us work through our relational problems", Lois replied. "She has definitely been a super help in that area. She definitely has a lot of experience dealing with guys like Clark".

"I see", Mrs. Stacy replied, relieved. _So, it's clear they know, but Miss Lane is keeping their secret. Perhaps because she's dating a superhero of her own._ She then turned to look at Clark. _Could this be the guy that saved my daughter's life? Gwen never talks about that night. I'll have to talk to her about it later._

"Mom", are you ok"? Gwen asked concernedly.

"Yes, dear", Mrs. Stacy replied. "I'm fine. Anyways, why don't the two of you come in and have dinner with us? We would love the company".

"Oh no, we possibly couldn't…", Lois replied.

"Yeah, Lois here eats a lot", Clark quipped.

"Can it, Smallville! You eat more than me"! Lois replied.

"At least I chew my food", Clark responded.

Peter was watching this interaction with a bewildered look on his face. Meanwhile, Gwen and Mrs. Stacy were amused at the couple's antics.

"How long have you two been dating"? Mrs. Stacy asked.

"Well, we dated for five months, then broke up because Smallville here was a jerk and kept secrets", Lois responded. At this, she jerked a thumb in his direction. "But, he came to his senses yesterday and told me everything. There are no more secrets between us", Lois said. I made him grovel at my feet in order to get us to date again", she added mischievously.

"Hey! That's not true"! Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, Smallville". Live with it", Lois said. "We won't stay for dinner, but we would like to talk to Gwen and Peter alone. Off the record of course.

"Sure, that's fine", Mrs. Stacy replied. "Be sure to have them back by six"!

"Will do, Mrs. Stacy", Lois and Clark replied in unison."

Mrs. Stacy smiled again." Oh Gwen, before I forget, I'd like Peter to stay for dinner because I need to talk to both of you after you're done with Lois and Clark", she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Stacy, that's fine", Peter replied. _What does she want to talk about?_

"Oh ok", Gwen replied. _What could mom possibly want?_ She thought. But she pushed the thought away as she walked with Lois, Clark and Peter".

Soon the four of them reached a cafe that was relatively quiet. They proceeded to sit down: Lois and Clark on one side and Gwen and Peter on the other. The waiter came up to them and asked, "What would you like to drink"?

"Water is fine with me", Lois replied.

"Same here", Clark replied.

"I'll have a Coke", Peter said.

"Water's fine", Gwen said.

The waiter nodded and went off to get their drinks.

"So, I'd just like to say thanks for saving my relationship", Lois said to Gwen.

"No problem", Gwen replied. "Someone needs to keep these guys in line"!

"Hey"! Peter and Clark exclaimed.

"We don't need you ladys to keep us in line"! Clark retorted.

"Yeah, um, what he said", Peter replied.

"Geez, Peter", Lois replied. "I hope you're not thinking about becoming a reporter. You'd be dead in ten seconds".

"No, I wouldn't. I would um be fine", Peter said.

"Uh huh, sure", Lois replied unconvinced.

"She's right", Gwen said. "You wouldn't survive Peter".

"Wha"? Peter replied astonished. 'Why not"?

"Because you have really bad interpersonal skills", Gwen replied.

"Is that so"? Peter replied. "Prove it".

"I will", Gwen replied.

Clark and Lois watched their interaction with amusement. Just then, the waiter came back with their drinks. "Would you like to order anything"? He asked.

"No thanks," Lois replied. I'm good".

"Same here", Clark replied.

"I'm good", Gwen replied.

"Same", Peter replied. The waiter nodded and left.

"Ok", Gwen said. So I need to prove my point. What about the time you asked me out"?

"Ooohh, sounds fun", Lois replied. Do tell the story". Clark nodded, clearly intrigued.

"It was after Peter nearly got expelled for breaking the backboard", Gwen started but Lois interrupted. "He what"? She exclaimed. "He seems like a quiet sort of boy", she continued.

"Lois, let her finish the story", Clark reprimanded her.

"Ok, sorry", Lois said. "Please continue.

"His uncle had just finished lecturing him, saw me and pointed at me", Gwen said. "He said, 'He's got you on his computer'.

"Totally not awkward at all", Lois quipped.

"That's not even the best part", Gwen replied. "After his uncle left, I walked over and asked him 'You've got me on your computer'? Peter responded with 'He's a character my uncle. He's a pathological liar'. I replied, 'Oh man, you don't have me on your computer'? Peter replied, 'Yeah, I mean, I took a photo of the debate team and you're on the debate team, so', At this I interjected with, 'Right'. He continued 'So, he must have seen me touching up stuff'. I replied teasingly,'Touching up stuff'? He said, 'I'm not gonna answer that'".

"Get to the point already"! Lois interjected impatiently.

"Lois, be nice", Clark said. "After all, they did get us together".

"You mean they convinced me to let you be a part of my life", Lois shot back.

"I think we started the apocalypse", Peter whispered to Gwen.

"What was that, Shy boy? You got something to say, say it to my face"! Lois said emphatically.

"Um….it's just that...um", Peter stuttered.

"C'mon kid, any day now", Lois replied.

"How can you stand her"? Peter asked Clark. "I mean she's ill-tempered, bossy and rude".

"You did not just say that"! Lois exclaimed. She tried to throttle Peter, but Clark stopped her. "Lois, we're at a restaurant and we're supposed to enjoy ourselves", he said.

"Ok, fine", Lois replied. "You get a free pass kid".

"But to answer your question, while she is bossy, rude, obnoxious, insensitive-"

"Hey"! Lois exclaimed. I may have been afraid to punch Peter, but I won't hesitate to punch you. It'll probably hurt me more than you anyway".

"Lois, let me finish", Clark said. "The best relationships always start that way".

"Aww", Lois said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Who said that"?

"Lana", Clark replied. "About you and me".

"Remind me to tell her thanks if we see her", Lois replied.

"Back to my story," Gwen interjected. "Anyways, Peter continued, 'So, ah, you wanna ah, I don't know..' I replied, 'Wanna what'?…I don't know..just…...ah'. you wanna um…...we could…..or we could do something else. Or if you don't like, we could…..' I interjected, 'Yeah, yeah. Either one'. He says, 'Really'? I reply, 'Sure'. He replied, 'Ok good. Sounds good'. I replied, 'Cool'. He replied, 'Cool'. He then said, 'I-No I can't, I can't right now. I'm so busy right now'. As he said this, I agreed saying, 'I know . Ugh. Me too'. Peter replied, 'But ah you know'... I interjected with, 'Just ah, you know'. He continues,' just another'? I add, 'Time'? I did an awkward spin as I said it. Peter responds, 'Ok, alright'.

When Gwen finished, Lois burst out laughing. "Wow, that's hilarious", she said. You two could not form coherent words. It's cute though".

"Your story reminds me of how I felt asking Lois out", Clark said. "She was definitely scared too".

"I'll give you that", Lois replied. "It's scary losing your best friend".

"I know," Clark replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

The banter continued like this until six pm. Then Lois and Clark dropped off Gwen and Peter and headed back to Metropolis. Peter and Gwen had dinner with the Stacy family laughing and joking with one another. After the dishes were finished and the boys were put to sleep, Mrs. Stacy said asked Peter and Gwen, "We need to talk…..about Peter being Spiderman".

* * *

That's it for this series (for now). I'll consider doing this conversation in the future. Right now, I want to take a break from this fandom. Please Review and let me know what you think! (Of this story or the story arc as a whole!


End file.
